How it Eventually Happened
by Incognito3
Summary: The moment B/B became more than partners is what brought me to this site. It's only right that my first published story on the site is my story of how "It" happened. Could also be titled "Because B/B Deserved Better Than a Reaction to Grief"
1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding. They had been growing closer. After burning dates on a winter's night, after he'd had the courage to say the world "love" out loud, after anger bled out and imperviousness dissipated, they'd seen a shift in their relationship. They knew it was there, but each partner was waiting to find solid ground before taking the next step. It was a peaceful time, or as peaceful as their lives could be. Knowing that there was hope for a future gave them each a security that had been missing for more months than they cared to count. Even the squinterns at the lab had made comments in passing about how normal the relationship was becoming again. Sure, this life always had its stresses, but they no longer carried the chasm between them like they had since his gamble on the Hoover stairs.

Broadsky. The sniper who got rid of a problem, then took one of their own. Since the moment he'd realized the young man was dying he was divided. He was heartbroken at the loss of her bright young protégé, but at the same time incredibly grateful they had survived another day. He could see the same battle at war behind her eyes. This night, he knew, was going to be a long journey for rest and survival. He had to keep her in his sight, in his space, under his protection. He would not see rest any other way.

Bedtime. As she made her bed on the sofa, all he wanted to do was hold her and declare the feelings that had long ago taken up residence in his very soul. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt, but the fear of losing her if she wasn't ready was overwhelming, so he settled for simply being there with her, relieved to know they would have another day.

4:47. He'd tossed and turned for more hours than he should, knowing the task waiting with the new day. He knew she was doing the same just a few feet away, if the sofa springs were telling an accurate story. He'd been asleep only long enough for a dream to begin when his subconscious became aware of the doorknob turning. She came in broken, needing the very love he was terrified to give. He settled for helping her understand Vincent's statements, then finally he was able to give this strong, amazing woman the loving hug she so desperately needed.

Rest. It finally came. He enveloped her in his embrace, the "guy hug that was never really a guy hug." She snuggled into him and the weeping slowly stopped as he felt the sandman move through her body. Once he knew she was finally resting, his body joined hers in the world of slumber. Nothing had felt as right to either party in a long time as sleeping with their bodies sharing the heat of one blanket. Dreams did not come for the two hours they were able to enjoy before the sounds of life began to stir in the city around them.

Morning. It came much too soon for the weary partners. However, at such an unexpected moment, in those early morning hours when the world seemed to be in chaos, she found her terra firma. It had been there all along, in those arms that held her like a treasure, in the cadence of the heartbeat that was her alarm for this morning. This morning when she knew the odds were much higher than normal that this particular heartbeat may not continue through the hours this day would bring. At that moment her imperviousness vanished, and she knew beyond a doubt that this heart needed to hear the contents of her heart before facing the danger the day would bring.

BONES

A/N

This story is finished, just editing the last couple parts. It is not a very long story, and probably full of cliches, but I needed to write this for myself. This moment was what led me to Google "Bones season six stories" and helped me find Fan Fiction. This is my way of giving back to the authors here who have given me many hours of enjoyment over the last year. To each one, Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

"Booth." "Wake up, Booth" she whispered, waking him with a gentle rub to his suprasternal notch. "I need you to wake up." He opened his eyes slowly, gradually placing the events of the previous day and enjoying his partner's weight around him. "Booth," she whispered again. When he turned to look at her, he felt a tremor race through him at the look in her eyes. He saw tiredness, determination, and a peace he didn't know how to place, but he knew immediately whatever came next was going to be a keystone moment. He was right. She looked directly in his eyes and without waiting another minute said the words that made his broken heart sing a new song. "Booth, in light of recent events, I have realized I must tell you this immediately. I love you...I've loved you for several years, I love you now, and even if you...do not survive...your encounter with him today, I will still love you for an extensive portion of the future. I'm ready to be strong. I want happiness and life."

Shock. That was the only emotion that his entire soul, spirit, and not quite genius level brain could comprehend for the space of several moments. As he took a deep breath to recover from her statement, he felt her begin to pull away, as if she thought he wasn't going to answer positively. He held her tight. "Bones, you have got to give me a second here." He said, letting the words sink into every fiber of his being. He turned to her with a look of absolute wonder on his face. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words, minus the dying part?" He asked with a smile. She shifted and relaxed and gently rested her weight on him. Continuing, he said, "I've loved you from the moment you punched the judge in our first case. I spend every day wanting to shout from the rooftops that I love you. I love you, and I will do my very best to make it through this day so I can continue loving you." He looked in her eyes and saw his peace and joy reflected even though both felt the turmoil of grief and uncertainty of the last days.

Finally. He tipped his mouth close to her ear. "May I kiss you now?" He whispered. "Oh, yes!" She whispered back, while moving her face his direction. His palm moved up to gently frame her face as he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, gentle embrace. They felt no passionate fire in this kiss. It was a slow heating of embers that had long burned under the surface. Slowly growing, gently building, she felt his love more in that moment than anything she'd felt since her teen years when her parents vanished. After several minutes they broke to breath, and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, whispering over and over in her ear, "I love you."

Work. The mission of the day finally broke through the haze of peace that surrounded the new couple. After one last deep kiss, they went through the motions of readying for the day. Motions that now included him hugging her as they passed between turns in the shower, her kissing his cheek after he handed her the almond milk he kept in the fridge just for when she was over, him whispering his love in her ear again as he passed behind her to grab his shoes, and kisses stolen whenever possible. They carefully made their way to the car, hoping they could make it to the lab in one piece. As the door closed on the SUV, he took her hand. Looking her in the eye, he reiterated his love for her, but stated that at least until the case was closed they could not act in any manner other than professional at the lab and in the office. She kissed him one more time and agreed. They left the cocoon of his apartment and drove off to catch another bad guy, holding hands for the duration of the drive.

Angela. She should have known that any change in her relationship with Booth would immediately be sniffed out by the love-and-sex-bulldog of the Jeffersonian. After her joyful interrogation, Angela tightly hugged her soul sister and wished them the very best. Temperance took a moment to reflect on the momentous change in their partnership and discovered her flight or fight response was non-existent. With wonder she realized the fear she had carried about revealing the truth of her feelings had been replaced by a relief that it was finally in the open. She had faced the fear of loving Booth, and was better for it. She returned to her job. She loved this man and now she had to discover the information that would save his life.

Apprehended. Broadsky had been captured. They did it. Working together as the phenomenal team they were, they caught the bad guy and Booth was coming home. Angela caught her eye and smiled that knowing smile. The future could start, and Temperance was finally ready for it. She returned to her office to finish the paperwork the case required. This night would have its ups and downs, but they would make it because now they were in it together.

Home. As the rest of the group filtered out after sending Vincent's remains back to his family, he took her hand and asked her to come home with him. There was a spark in his tired eyes as they walked to her office to grab her bags. "Cullen has given me tomorrow and the weekend off." He told her as they made their way out the doors, hand in hand. "Cam won't let us come back until Monday after the repairs are made," she told him. His smile grew at that pronouncement. They'd arrived at the SUV now, and he leaned down to kiss her softly before they entered their separate sides of the vehicle. With a promise in his eyes, he whispered, "it's Rebecca's weekend with Parker. It's just the two of us for three whole days." Her breath caught as she leaned into him, "I find that idea quite thrilling." She responded with a wink. He leaned over and kissed her again, telling her, "I love you." one more time before breaking the embrace and getting in the driver's seat. They left the Jeffersonian parking lot and she asked him to stop at her apartment so she could grab a couple things before they went to his place. Once she had packed her bag, and he'd stolen a couple more kisses, they returned to his home.

"Bones." He said once they'd walked in the door and he'd stored his weapon. "Yes?" She asked. "I know what you think I want us to do tonight," he said, placing his hands on her hips and looking her directly in the eyes. She tipped her head in a nod to the affirmative. "However, we have waited so long to get to this point, that tonight I simply want to hold you and rest together after the emotions of the past few days. I don't want that moment we've been denied for such a long time to be rushed or us be too tired to fully enjoy it." He hoped his honesty with her wasn't taken the wrong way. He was thoroughly enjoying their new connection, but was so exhausted he could barely stand at this moment. He would be heartbroken if she didn't understand and thought he didn't want her in that way. Thankfully she let out a sigh and smiled back at him as she teased the small hairs on the back of his neck. "I think your reasoning is quite sound, as I am quite worn out as well." Her expression became playful, "However, I make no promises for tomorrow." He drew her close and laughed softly. "We can spend all day tomorrow doing whatever we want." He kissed her deeply. "Now, how about we finally get some rest."

Together. They were a couple now, a unit. Not just partners on the job, but partners in life, too. The first true sign of the change between them came as they lie together after their separate showers. The night before had been full of hesitations and questions. "Can I?" "Is this ok?" This night held no fears of overstepped boundaries or lines that could not be crossed. After they climbed into bed, each seamlessly picking their own side, Booth gathered his favorite anthropologist in his arms. "Can you tell me again?" He asked, desperate to know this dream come true was their reality. "I love you, Seeley Booth." She reiterated, while placing her hands on his chest. "I love you with all I have to give." With that statement, he caught her lips again, demonstrating the depth of his feelings for her. Breaking the kiss, he looked her in the eyes again and told her, "I love you, Bones. You're it for me." At this, he kissed her forehead gently and told her goodnight. She snuggled into him, resting her head against his chest, hearing again the cadence of his heartbeat. Sleep that night was the sweetest either half of the couple had seen in years.

Daylight. The first rays began to creep over the sleeping pair on the bed early the next morning. She stirred first, unaccustomed to waking to a man in the bed with her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt the peace from the day before wash over her. The storm was gone, and they were here, ready to start this new relationship. She let her gaze take in the profile of the man she'd declared her love to, seeing that the lines of stress that he'd carried for the past year were relaxed. She started to carefully inventory each easily accessible portion of his skeletal structure, beginning with his strong zygomatic process. She'd always loved that portion of him. In fact, it was one of the reasons she had selected him to be the biological father of her progeny. As she catalogued the portions of his structure, she could feel him begin to stir.

Bliss. He woke to the feeling of complete wonder as her talented fingers stroked across his face. For years he'd watched those fingers investigate the oatmeal colored bones in her lab. He'd had more dreams about those fingers stroking him than he could count, and here he was waking to her delicate touch. It was all he could do to control himself and not devour her completely in that moment. He wrapped his arms back around the lovely lady by his side and whispered, "Good Morning." She reciprocated the greeting, then began to kiss him softly. The slow embers from the morning before gave life to a small flame that grew as kisses deepened and hands gently explored new skin. Eventually, he broke the kiss to breathe and began to trail light kisses all over her face and down her neck. She in turn removed his shirt, as it was hindering her exploration of his wonderful back and chest. As he made his way down her body, he returned to kiss her lips several times, whispering his love at each interval. After several minutes, when he returned to kiss her, she stilled his motions, looked him in the eye, and said, "Booth, teach me what it means to make love." He responded by kissing her gently and began her studies that very moment. As they touched, tasted, and caressed their way through her first lesson the small flame became a bright blaze that touched every part of the new lovers. At long last, they were joined in every way, finally united in the way they had ached for over the last five years, and in that moment of becoming one flesh, the ground beneath them became a solid rock they would build the rest of their lives on.

Honeymoon. The rest of the weekend was spent in much the same position. Instead of investigating crimes together, they investigated each other. The new couple reveled in the freedom to cross the line and find the new layers that they'd had to hide away before the relationship had shifted. Through it all, they wondered why they had not fought for this place in their relationship sooner. Later they would come to realize the timing was what they needed for them to have the shot at a forever together. Later they'd discover the prescription forgotten during a tired packing session. Later they'd discover a new life had joined them during their time of exploration. Much would come later, but for this weekend, they simply enjoyed the freedom to love the one their heart had chosen.


End file.
